A Whole New Beginning
by Nikki7993
Summary: The Orton family had the perfect life but when a tragic accident takes Samantha's life Randy decides to leave everything behind. Including Alanna Marie Orton. 14 years later they meet again. Can Randy ever rebuild his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fic ever. I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

Samantha stood at the window of her bedroom and sighed as she breathed in the crisp autumn air. Everything seemed so perfect. Samantha smiled as she felt two loving hands curl round her waist. She leaned back into her husband's arms. Randy gently kissed his wife's forehead.

''How's Alanna?'' he asked. Samantha smiled. ''She's doing fine.''

They walked to the painted crib in the corner of the room and leaned over the edge. There, sleeping peacefully was a beautiful baby girl. The newest addition to the Orton family, Alanna Marie Orton.

Randy looked at his daughter. She looked more and more like her mother everyday. Her delicate features and raven dark hair gave him a start every time he looked at them.

''She has your eyes. '' Samantha said, breaking into his thoughts. The father looked up quickly, then grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Keys!'' Samantha yelled as she ran to the door. Randy tossed them over across the room and she caught them raising her arms up in victory.

Randy laughed as he remembered his days in the WWE. He had been WWE Champion. Some days, he and Samantha would get together, and he'd teach her wrestling techniques all day. He sighed as the fond memory passed through his head. When Alanna was born he decided it was best to take a break from wrestling and spend time with his family.

''Randy! Are you coming?'' Samantha yelled impatiently.

She always had to have everything planned out and according to schedule. Even something as simple as going to the mall. Randy stretched himself across the big cream colored couch and yawned lazily. He flipped on the T.V.

''Raw is on.'' Randy pointed out.

''Randall!'' His wife was annoyed now.

Randy picked up the tiny little bundle that had come crawling along and plopped her onto the couch beside him. ''Me and Alanna are going to watch some Wrestling. Gotta start them while they're still young.'' he shrugged.

Samantha was not pleased.

''C'mon, Sam...Do I have to go? You know how much I hate shopping." Randy pleaded.

It was the holiday season. The mall was a nightmare this time of year. ''Fine, you guys stay here, '' Samantha relented.'' I'll be back in...'' she looked at her watch. ''Like an hour.''

Randy grinned and Samantha laughed in spite of herself. He had known all along she would give in. There really was no doubt about it. He got up and put his arms round her, kissing her gently. Samantha stared into his blue eyes and smiled.

She smacked him playfully with her purse. ''Get out of here before I change my mind.'' she said sternly.

''Yes ma'am.'' He saluted.

Alanna's sweet, childish laughter sounded from the couch as she clapped her tiny hands. The parents smiled proudly at their daughter and exchanged another kiss, before separating.

Randy was already back on the couch, even before the door had closed. He drew Alanna closer to him and settled in to watch the match. As she snuggled up in his chest, he could only think about how perfect life could be.

''Yes!'' Randy jumped off the couch and punched the air as Shawn Michaels pinned Chris Jericho.

Alanna bounced up and down on the couch squealing excitedly. Randy turned to his daughter. ''Yes, honey, he won. He won!'' He twirled her around. The baby girl closed her eyes and giggled. She waved her arms about joyfully.

Her father jumped on the couch and lunged for the phone as it rang noisily. On the second ring, he picked up.

''Hello?'' he breathed. Alanna jumped onto his lap and pulled his shirt, begging for attention. ''Shhh...'' He cautioned and pulled the receiver closer as a voice sounded from the other end.

''Mr. Orton?'' It was a woman, and her voice sounded oddly emotionless.

''Yeah, that's me.'' He answered, hushing Alanna as he listened to the reply.

''I'm Dr. Mattews. We're going to need to ask you to come to the mall. ''

Randy sat up, accidently dropping Alanna onto the floor. She squealed and kicked the air, still thinking that this was all just part of her father's game. When he spoke into the mouthpiece, his voice was shaky and held a note of panic. "Why? What's wrong?'' he questioned, but deep down, he already knew.

The sinking feeling in his stomach was evidence. Randy felt himself go cold as the answer came. ''It's about your wife, Samantha. She's been in an accident. ''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Sam!'' Randy screamed. He pushed through the crowd that had completely blocked the street. Men and women frowned at him, but he didn't care.

''Sam!'' He yelled again. He reached the yellow police ribbons that had been placed around the scene of the accident to keep the crowd back. Police cars were everywhere, their red and blue sirens flashing.

Randy looked at the scene. All color drained from Randy Orton's face as he recognized their car. ''Sam!'' He tore through the ribbon and dashed to the side of the crumpled white vehicle.

''Sir, you can't be here,'' Began one of the men, but Randy just grabbed him by the collar. ''Where is she? Where's Samantha Orton?!'' He yelled, raising the man from the ground.

''Right this way, Mr. Orton. '' Muttered the man, suddenly realizing who he was talking to. Randy put him down and followed, his hands shaking as he saw the ambulance being loaded. Could one of them be Samantha? No, thought Randy. He shook his head. Samantha's gonna be alright, he told himself firmly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital…

''Mr. Orton?'' Randy looked up as the nurse called his name. He immediately jumped up. ''How is she?'' he demanded. The nurse bit her lip.

His world fell apart as the fatal words hit him. ''There was nothing we could do...she's gone...''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna laid, wrapped up in her blanket, crying. Randy's eyes were cold and unfeeling as he wrapped her up. He took her out of the car and set her on the doorstep of a house.

He wouldn't look at her. He could never come back here again. He wanted to run away from everything he had ever known. His perfect life had just been shattered, and the pieces were just too many to pick up and put back together.

Randy Orton didn't kiss his daughter goodbye. His eyes were dry as he drove off. Alanna stared after the car, and suddenly, something felt dead wrong.

She screamed and began to cry. She wanted her Mother and Father to come and give her a hug and tell her everything was okay. The baby screamed again and heard voices in the house. She stopped crying as the door opened.

A pretty, blonde woman picked her up.

''Mike! Come and see what I found at our doorstep!'' She called.

Alanna sniffled as the woman hugged her. ''Oh, you poor little thing, all alone out here.'' A tall, dark haired man appeared at the door.

''What is it, Cynthia?'' He questioned, but broke off as he saw the baby in his wife's arms. ''Look.'' She said, handing him the baby.

Alanna fell silent as she recognized comfort in those blue eyes. She snuggled up to him and relaxed. The man nodded to his wife, and she gave a joyful cry and hugged him. They both took the little girl inside and set her on the couch.

A hastily scribbled note clung to her blanket, the only memory.

'Her name is Alanna'.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later…

Alanna sighed as she walked up the stone steps to her house. She fumbled with the keys, searching for the right one and unlocked the door.

''Mom!'' She yelled. '' I'm home!'' She smiled as she saw her mother come out of the kitchen. ''Hey, honey.'' Mrs. Daniels smiled and gave her a hug. ''How was school?'' She asked.

Alanna flopped on the couch. ''Okay I guess. '' She answered and then got up. ''I'm gonna go shower.'' Alanna rushed upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She looked around her room, thinking how lucky she was to have such great parents.

She leaned over to her nightstand and opened a drawer. After a few minutes of digging around, she pulled out a small piece of paper.

''Her name is Alanna'' It said.

She looked at it and sighed. Alanna ran her hand over the paper. A memory of a car racing off into the distance one dark night flashed across her mind. She shook it off and threw the paper on the floor.

''I hate them.'' She said. ''They didn't even give me chance.''

Alanna closed her eyes, still talking out loud. ''But now, I have a family. And they love me. And that's all that matters. ''

Two tears rolled down the girl's cheeks silently as she took a deep breath. She was glad Mr. and Mrs. Daniels had told her. They loved her and did what was best and that was telling her the truth.

Alanna rolled off her bed, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and went in for a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Alanna Daniels! Get down here right now!'' Mr. Daniels shouted.

His daughter sighed and dropped her hairbrush.

''I'm coming, I'm coming. '' she mumbled. Her father checked his watch for the tenth time that morning. Alanna stopped on her way out, to apply some lip gloss at the mirror by the door.

''Hang on a sec.'' She said squeezing the tube to make the gloss come out.

''I'm gonna be late for work!'' Mr. Daniels said.

He grabbed Alanna and dragged her into the car. ''Dad!'' Alanna yelled.

Mrs. Daniels stood smiling at the door. This happened every morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up at the doors of the school. Alanna gave her father a quick kiss and jumped out of the car.

''Take care of yourself.'' He instructed.

Alanna turned around. ''You worry too much.'' She smiled. '' Bye Daddy.'' She slammed the car door and ran into the mass of kids pouring into the school. Alanna finally found her best friend Sophie.

''Sophie, you're coming to my sleeping over tonight, right?'' Alanna asked.

The blonde girl smiled. ''Yep. That's the plan.''

Alanna laughed. They were both looking forward to the evening as they walked off to class, arm in arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie pulled herself off the couch she had slept in for the last 4 hours and landed on the bed in front of Alanna. ''Alanna.'' She said as she noticed what her friend was doing.

''Shouldn't you be sleeping?'' Alanna smiled, trying to hide the scrap of paper.

Sophie stayed quiet for a while. She slowly reached behind Alanna's back and pulled the piece of paper away from her, dangling it in front of her face.

''I should be asking you the same thing.'' She said.

Alanna sighed.

Sophie put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

''Alanna, you don't still think about them, do you?'' Sophie asked.

Alanna looked at Sophie, with tears in her eyes as she clutched her father's only memory.

''They were supposed to be my parents! I want to know who I am, or was. Where did I come from? Why was I unwanted?! '' Alanna cried and then collapsed on the bed. ''I'm Alanna. Alanna, who? I don't know! I'm just Alanna. Period!''

''Alanna Daniels, listen to me. I don't give a damn about who your real parents are. In my opinion, they're just a bunch of idiots, who missed out on the greatest thing that's ever happened to them and don't you ever forget that, you hear me?''

Alanna sniffled and nodded. Slowly, she let the piece of paper in her hand fall. Fourteen years ago, it had been written with so much pain and now for one young girl, it took even more to let it go.


End file.
